


What She Knows

by Mad Poetess (mpoetess)



Series: Information Management [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person Limited, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpoetess/pseuds/Mad%20Poetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah wouldn't answer if she asked why <i>her</i>, either, but this is why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Knows

Breath caught, spasms aching down her thighs, pulling at her stomach, straining her neck to see those eyes, Lilah's waiting. For the slot-machine spin, the eerie light, wondering what does she know about _me_? How I hate it when somebody sleeps on my hair? How far behind my head my ankles go, thank you God and eleventh-grade gymnastics? How many licks to the center of a Tootsie-Roll Pop?

Because it's all in there, even the stuff she's forgotten, the stuff she's not sure she ever knew, all of her, all, and _bing_ go the eyes, three cherries, and she comes.


End file.
